twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
' 'Humans are much like their real world counterparts. They are not native to the continent Twokinds takes place on, but were in fact settlers that eventually took control of much of the continent. They symbolize the Europeans in the New World in their history. For the most part, the Humans seem to despise the Keidran and Basitin, seeing the anthropomorphic races as inferior and taking them as slaves, though there are always exceptions. Appearance Humans in the comic are similar to humans in the real world. Unlike the Keidran, humans are much less likely to be nude in public due to their own sense of decency. Since humans' feet are different(plantigrade) from that of the Keidran and Basitin(digitigrade), they wear shoes where as the other races are always barefoot, aside from the Basitin covering their ankles and rare Keidran paw coverings. Humans may have hair colors that are not naturally present in the real world, such as green or blue. Traits *Humans are less physically capable than the other races, but are more adept in the use of magic than the Keidran and more adaptable than the Basitin. They lack the agility or ferocity that the Keidran have, or the discipline and constitution of the Basitin, instead falling into a mid-ground between the two. With their longer lifespans and more consistent demure, trained Humans can be more skilled and disciplined technical combatants than Keidran and their skill with magic lends to them an advantage over the Basitin, who cannot naturally utilise it. Their natural adaptiveness has allowed them to become the most widespread and populous race. *Humans breed quickly, live longer than both Keidran and Basitin and are highly innovative and intelligent; perhaps more so than either of the other races. What they lack physically they make up for in planning, technology and strategy. *Humans can use magic. Unlike Keidran, who need a source like mana crystals, Humans can drain mana from their surroundings. Politics *Humans hold two branches of government, the monarchy, and the Templars. The monarchy controls commoners, nobles, and the non-magical army, whereas the Templars are in control of the magical aspects of human society. In recent years under Trace Legacy, the Templars have been gaining momentum on the political front and all but displaced the rule of the monarchy, taking over currency, military, law enforcement and many industrial roles. There appears to be significant tension between the Templar and other branches of human government, though as of yet no moves have been made to check the spread of Templar influence. This is possibly soon to change, due to the King's assassination by the Forest Wolf Keidran clan. *Human relations with regards to the Keidran have fluctuated with time; initially peaceful, they became hostile as humans spread throughout the continent and eventually ground down into a long-lasting stalemate. Whilst humans would keep Keidran slaves and Keidran would in turn raid Human settlements, no official state of war existed until recently. Human relations with the Basitin have been sporadic though apparently peaceful and Humans are known to trade on the Basitin Isles. References Category:Races